An Elfling in Need
by Edengwen
Summary: When Legolas' mother is lost by the hands of orcs, the young prince is dying inside. Thranduil doesn't know what to do so he turns to one person who might. From letters between Thranduil and Elrond and then the path they chose to take. Can they save the prince from falling into shadow before its too late?
1. Letter Sent to Elrond

Lord of Imladris

Dear Elrond,

It has now been three weeks since I lost my dear wife due to the ruthless orcs; I believe I am dealing with this alright, however I need your advice on something. I am very worried about my son Legolas; he has not been dealing with the lose very well. He spends most of his time locked away in his room and only joining me at meal times. He quickly finishes his meal and then leaves with little said.

I am at a lost on what to do. Hardly any of my household has seen him at all and they are becoming worried. I fear that he has begun to lose the battle to live. He has not been attending lessons also and missing practise in archery and that was one of his favourite lessons. I have lost my beloved wife and queen. I cannot lose my only son Elrond.

I remember when sadly your wife sailed to the undying lands, well Elrond I need your advice. What can I do to save him?

I have lost too much to lose my son, and with everything that has happened I need help. And you know how hard it is for me to say that, however if you breathe a word of this to Glorfindel, you will suffer painfully and slow death. And so will he and I believe you may want to keep him around to deal with those sons of yours. He has not spoken about his mother or how he is feeling. I know that I have never been one to speak about my feelings or listened to others about theirs.

Please Elrond I am lost on what to do? I need your help and advice.

Thranduil

King of the Greenwood Kingdom


	2. Letter to Thranduil

King of the Greenwood Kingdom

Dear Thranduil

I am sorry for your lose of your wife and queen, but there is only so much that I can do from here Thranduil. I will do everything I can to aid you, your family and your kingdom. It was hard for me and my family to deal with Celebrian chosen the way to sail, I understood her chose and I do not blame her for her chose as she suffered greatly. Arwen of course fled to Lothlorien after Celebrian sailed to stay with her grandparents, I asked Glorfindel to take her as I knew very well that he would never allow any harm to come to her, however in their absence I grow concerned about my sons.

Elladan and Elrohir I believed suffered more than Arwen, they were the ones to find her with Glorfindel so I believe that image could never be removed from their minds, however as Glorfindel and Arwen travelled to Lothlorien I found that Elrohir was remaining close to me but Elladan was nowhere in sight. The news that Elladan had left Imladris was not surprising; I knew that he blamed himself for what happened so allowing him time on his own was something I allowed.

However Thranduil you have every right to be worried. I was about Elladan as he cut himself off from the rest of the family, luckily Glorfindel returned so that he had someone to talk too. And it helped I believe that Glorfindel has witnessed death as it allowed him to know what to say to them.

I know your Kingdom needs you at this time however my only advice I can give you is to make the journey to Imladris with Legolas and allow him to talk to my sons and Glorfindel if he is still here, that is. He is planning on taking a patrol group up North soon but I hope he will have returned if you decide to come and visit.

Hope to see you in Imladris soon my old friend.

Elrond

Lord of Imladris


	3. Letter to Elrond for the Last time

Lord of Imladris

Dear Elrond,

Thank you for your advice on Legolas, I am very worried about him now. Since my last letter, he has begun to eat only little amounts. From what one of my seasonal guardsmen say enough to gives his body energy.

I am growing very worried, and I hope that maybe following your advice and hope that bring him to Imladris will help him move on and begin to heal. Maybe speaking to Elladan and Elrohir, who sadly had to face this very problem will help him to see that he can allow himself to heal and not sit in the shadows.

But also I hope that Glorfindel also may help when he returns, he use to always want to meet Glorfindel when I had returned from Imladris, so maybe meeting him will help him through this painful time.

I will leave my Kingdom at the beginning of spring as the road will be a little clearer instead of travelling in snow. Maybe the trip will allow me time to speak to him but at the moment it seems to me that he would rather avoid me completely and have nothing to do with me.

I will see you soon Elrond, I am leaving my Kingdom in the hands of my advisers however I may have to leave if something happens and I hope you will not mind if I leave Legolas in your care.

Thranduil

King of the Greenwood Kingdom


	4. In Imladris

**In Imladris**

Elrond was sat in his office at his desk looking over the new letter he had gotten from Thranduil. He was looking at the letter however he was lost in thought; he was remembering what it was like when his own wife made the choice to sail. Before she sailed Glorfindel sadly had to take Arwen to Lothlorien, Elrond knew that his old friend blamed himself as he was meant to be with the guard for Celebrian however he needed to take a message to the Havens and was nearly back when he came across one of the few wounded soldiers who had survived. He took the soldier back and then collected warriors back to the area before the twins heard what had happened.

However they found out quickly and Glorfindel wasn't going to send them home when their mother was missing. But Glorfindel was broken when he found Elladan and Elrohir with their mother before he could stop them, he quickly sent the brothers away to collect the horses and when his harsh look the twins left him to treat her. He covered her with his cloak and held her as she cried into his chest. Then Glorfindel had told him that he was seen no joy left in her eyes, and had warned Elrond that she may never heal.

He wished he has listened to his friend, he had so much hope and then it was crushed by her choosing to leave. At first Elrohir and Elladan wouldn't speak to anyone but to each other. Arwen remained with her mother till she had physical healed however then she found that her mother would never be the same and when she told her children that she would sail, Arwen quickly said her goodbye and then asked Glorfindel to take her to Lothlorien.

Glorfindel had also said his goodbyes to Celebrian and also promised to watch over her children and Elrond for her. Elrond had also heard Glorfindel tell her that the lands to which she was going would allow her to heal, before leaving with Arwen and ten guards.

Elrond then had travelled to the Grey Haven with his sons and watched as his wife and best friend sail away, but luckily the twins had returned to Imladris with him. Elrohir had started to work more with his father with the day to day running of Imladris. It had come as a shock that it was his younger son who was remaining strong for his father, however it was Elladan who worried Elrond.

His eldest son had cut himself off from everyone, the worrying fact that he had also cut himself off from Elrohir. His son had told him that he couldn't feel Elladan as strongly as before. This was worrying for Elrond, he thought at the time that maybe Elladan needed space to heal himself and the connection that wasn't as strong with his brother was a way to allow his brother not to feel his pain that he must have been feeling.

However soon after this mood that Elladan had been feeling was a lot more dangerous that he first thought, Elladan had been avoiding his father and brother as much as possible; he spent most of his time outside near the woods or in the stables with his horse. A week after their mother had sailed they did what their mother had asked; to let her horse be free. Saying goodbye to their mother's horse was hard, however it was their mother's wish. Elladan horse was also acting in a simpler mood to his owner; the young stallion was always moving away from the herd and not allowing anyone near him but Elladan.

Weeks had gone by that Elrond hadn't seen his oldest son very much. He hardly saw him at meal times; he had asked the kitchens to make sure that Elladan had eaten something which normally he did. However soon after Elladan would ride out into the woods and would not tell anyone where he was going or when he would return.

This carried on for weeks, however it would have been days not hours that Elladan would travel and more than a few times he would return with blood on him and on his blade with sometimes wounds of his own that he secretly asked another healer to mend and not allow his father to however the healers also grow worried. Something in Elladan had changed and it was not good.

Elrond at the time did not know what to do; Elladan would not speak to anyone about what was going through his head or heart. Then he did not return from a ride that lasted five days. He wanted to send someone after the first day however the last elf never found him, it was like he disappeared but he would always return. Luckily Glorfindel returned soon after the sixth day and was greeted by a very worried Elrond.

Glorfindel had left nearly as soon as Elrond had told him if it hadn't been for the fact that he needed a fresh horse to get him there. Another two days Elrond waited, how could he allow his son to fall away from him and his son. Had Elrohir and his own needs outweigh Elladan's?

The evening sun had just set when two horses returned into the courtyard. Elrond moved to come closer to the door however he met Glorfindel's eyes and didn't move any closer. However Elrohir tried to run past if it hadn't been for his father's arm stopping him. Elladan seem to be in a better mood, both Elladan and Glorfindel took their horses into the stables and the next day Elladan seen to become more of himself, Elrohir seemed to be happier. Elrond guessed that their connection was stronger again.

Elladan returned for breakfast for the first time in weeks and when the two brothers left the room to cause trouble, Elrond turned to his friend and asked him how he turned Elladan around and what did he say to him? However his old friend did not speak a word to what he said to Elladan only that the brothers would now slow start to heal. But there was something in his old friend's eyes that made Elrond believe him. The haunt look he had seen before so asked no more questions and he never mentioned it again.

However coming back to his office, Elrond looked at the open window. It was late morning and he guess his sons would be in the training field. Glorfindel had been getting ready for his patrol to the North, the orc numbers that had been recorded there and they were slowly moving into their borders. Glorfindel and Elrond had both agree along with Erestor that allowing the orcs to move too freely would be very dangerous so Glorfindel offered to go and deal with them with around thirty-five warriors mainly because of the numbers that had been reported.

Sadly this mission had been planned before the letter from Thranduil, if it hadn't Elrond would have sent another captain and kept Glorfindel close to the boarders, but there was no point changing the plan now as his two other high ranking captains were busy, one was on patrol to the South and the other sadly was in the healing wing after his patrol ran into some orcs. Sadly it ended in three warriors injured but luckily no deaths but his captain was serious hurt.

Placing the letter from Thranduil on his desk and getting from his seat he moved towards the window, as he looked down onto his family's private garden he saw his daughter reading under near the great apple tree that he and Celebrian had planted the day that they married. Glorfindel had asked that a bench was placed under the little tree for them at the birth of the twins. Arwen had only been home for a few days after sending the winter months in Lothlorien with her grandparents. Elladan and Elrohir had collected her with a few of the guard and brought her home, it was their punishment for placing a bucket above Erestor's office door.

Also if the young prince needed to talk to someone, she was the one that Elrond knew that may get through to the young elfling. Elrond knew very well that she was quieter nature and had a kind heart like all of his children however Elladan and Elrohir were the trouble makers of the family.

Elrond again moved away from his window and moved towards his desk, he picked up his cup of tea which he had personally mixed in some herbs to deal with his grown headache. Remembering the dark time in his family history, however he thought that he better inform Glorfindel and Erestor of the plan of Thranduil coming to stay as he knew Glorfindel wouldn't be so happy about it. Having the woodland elves in Imladris alwayed caused problems between the warriors, mainly due to the fact that the woodland elves believed that they were better than any others, and that caused problems with the warriors of Imladris as they had all being trained by Glorfindel and the other remaining warriors that had survived the great battle and they were all well trained with deadly aim.

Elrond then went to his door and opened it, luck have it that a passing guard was walking back to the barracks after visiting his captain. He bowed to Elrond as he saw him. "My Lord do you need something?" The guard asked, Elrond had seen this guard before. He was around the same age as his sons, and had trained with them since then.

"Yes please can you find Erestor and Glorfindel and ask them to meet in my office at once; there is something I must speak to them about." Elrond asked and at the end the elf nodded and walked quickly in the direction of Erestor's office. Elrond smiled as he re-entered his office. Erestor of course the elf would go and get him as Erestor would go and personally find Glorfindel and drag him from whatever he was doing to get him there. Erestor and Glorfindel relationship was very funny to watch due to the fact that they always ended up arguing over the little thing. Elrond knew that Erestor respected Glorfindel however he would never admit it.

Elrond sat back at his desk and re-read Thranduil's letters again until his two advisers came in. Ten minutes later Elrond heard a light nock on his door. "Come." Elrond said without looking up. He heard the door open and someone come into the room. Elrond looked up to see only Erestor. Who looked very annoyed with something, Elrond only wished that it wasn't anything to do with his sons like normal.

"Thank you for coming Erestor." Elrond said offering his hand to an empty seat in front of his desk which Erestor gladly took. "What is wrong Erestor, you look annoyed at something?" Elrond asked hoping that it had nothing to do with his sons as he was not ready to deal with them now.

"Glorfindel. That's who. Sometimes it's hard to believe that he is a firstborn lord, he acts like an elfling at times. Sometimes I think it's him who made your sons as bad as they are." Erestor finished taking a long breath at the end.

Elrond smiled at this comment, he knew very well that his old friend has a high sprit and sometimes that got him into trouble but it also helped him. Throughout his long life and even his death, that sprit helped him to live on and not fall into shadow. Like Elrond thought it would have to anyone else that it had happened too.

"Where is he Erestor? I asked for both of you." Elrond said trying not to smile at his friend. Erestor looked at him and then stated, "I went to get him but he was too busy sparring with some of the guard like he normally does. I don't know why, he does have a patrol to go on and training this long will make him too weak to do his patrol." Erestor said signing at it.

"I don't class myself as weak Erestor and I can rest before I leave this afternoon." They both heard from behind Erestor. Elrond looked at the door not remembering hearing the noise of it being opened. There stood in the door way was Glorfindel; his tunic was covered in dirt from sparring with his guard. He smiled at Elrond, and walked into the room and took the other seat next to Erestor.

Elrond shock his head at his old friend, how just gave his normal grin. Elrond then looked back down at Thranduil's letter and knew what he had to do. He had to tell them. "I have been getting letters from the Greenwood Kingdom." Elrond started, but he spotted Glorfindel looking back out of the window. "Thranduil has sadly lost his wife in the hands of orcs close to the city; all of her guards were also killed however it is their son he is worried about." Glorfindel still looked out of the window but rubbed his hand over his face.

At first Elrond saw all of Glorfindel face show all of his age at once. Erestor's face also fell. Elrond also saw something in Glorfindel's eyes. The same look he had when Celebrian sailed, "Thranduil is worried about his son, Prince Legolas. He has become quiet and is hardly been seen by anyone. He doesn't want to be around anyone anymore." Elrond finished.

"He is luckily he isn't Elladan's age." Glorfindel muttered under his breath. However Elrond heard it, he looked at his old friend. He had never known what Elladan had done when he disappeared but he guested that it wasn't anything good.

"Legolas is only an elfling, and we cannot allow him to fade in this way. Also I don't believe Thranduil could deal with the loss of his only child and losing their King, the Greenwood Kingdom would fall to any attack." Elrond said leaning against his chair with on hand the letter from Thranduil and the other he rubbed the side of his face.

"I have invited him here and he is bringing Legolas with him. I am hoping that meeting Elladan and Elrohir might help him to start to heal but I am worried." Elrond started looking at Glorfindel.

"You mean with me leaving today?" Glorfindel asked looking at Elrond. He nodded in reply.

"We cannot stop this patrol, nor can I leave this to another. I am the only caption that is left uninjured or not already on patrol." Glorfindel said looking right at Elrond.

Elrond signed. "I know. Thranduil is going to be leaving his Kingdom in early spring mostly due to the winter snow in the mountains. He will be here around two weeks later, I was hoping…" He saw that Glorfindel was about to speak. "…..that you will have returned soon before or just after."

At this Glorfindel signed and lent back into his chair. He knew what was going through the elfling's head. But he had to go on this patrol. And Elrond knew that this patrol would stop any orcs from entering their borders and also it would move the threat for them for the arrival of Thranduil who would be a great target for them but also the young prince would be also a target for them.

The three sat in silence for a couple of minutes until Glorfindel final spoke, "I understand Elrond, however by my council I want to increase the number of patrols and guards along our borders, with that if any threat does come at Thranduil we will have guards that can aid them or even defend them. And that someone meets them at the crossing. That way they can bring them safely here instead of risking a battle." Elrond studied his old friend, he was right of course and he knew who to send to meet Thranduil. He then smiled at his old friend and nodded.

Four hours later he watched as Glorfindel left Imladris on his mission with his warriors. All armed and ready for war with the orcs, he prayed for all of their safe return but also his mind fell back on the young prince. He also prayed that somehow coming here will allow the young elfling to heal even slowly but allow him to live.


	5. Two Weeks Later…

**Two Weeks Later…**

Elrond watched as Elladan and Elrohir rode into the courtyard followed by King Thranduil and his guard. Elrond just stood in the hall way watching as the soldiers and his sons dismounted. Then he saw King Thranduil look up and saw at me, and in that moment he saw how this had affected him. The Woodland King looked so worried and tried he looked ill.

Lindir then under orders from Elrond brought them to their rooms, to which Elrond moved into his study. He knew that Thranduil would be along soon to speak to him, sadly Glorfindel hadn't returned from the orc patrol. However he had heard from him from friends traveling to Imladris, there had been a couple of orc packs that they dealt with and a group of goblins near the misty mountains.

He looked at his friends letter to which was rushed but Glorfindel's writing was always readable to him. But he could never get Glorfindel to do much paperwork; he always told him that he was a warrior and captain not a scribe or book keeper which normally ended with Erestor been mentioned.

Then he heard a soft knock on his door. "Enter." Elrond said knowing that it could not be from Thranduil as it was too soft. Instead Arwen came in, her face looked worried.

"Is there anything wrong Arwen?" he asked seeing the worry in his daughter's eyes. Instead of speaking she moved to the window. Elrond now was worried, she had not been so quiet since her mother had sailed.

"What is wrong Arwen?" Elrond said moving to his daughter.

"I saw the young woodland prince." She whispered, allowing her father to pull her into a hug. Elrond knew now what she was upset about. "He is in so much pain Adar; it is painful to look at him. His spirt is so hurt that he is fading."

She was crying now, Elrond placed his hand on her cheek turning to make her face to look at him. "He needs time; like you, Elrohir and Elladan needed time after your mother sailed. He is lost and needs our help." Arwen nodded, but she was worried about the young sad face of the prince she had seen in the hall.

She quickly left her father's office but Elrond wasn't alone for long. Thranduil came quickly into the office, luckily Elrond had already foreseen this and had poured him a glass of his strongest wine. Handing the glass to Thranduil they sat down and Thranduil explained everything. The truth was worse than Elrond had first thought. Legolas had indeed seen his mother slain by orcs. Witnessing that at a young age Elrond knew the young elfling was having trouble dealing with death, an elf living forever it was difficult for the young ones to learn that there were two ways they could follow the mortals. Being slain in battle or fade to the darkness.

Elrond could clearly see the fear in the normal stone like face of his old friend, and he had every right to be. Elrond himself had nearly lost his son to the same thing, Elrond prayed for Glorfindel's safe return and a quick one. They needed him. And soon.

One of the cooks brought Elrond and Thranduil some food at about dinner time as Elrond knew very well that Thranduil wouldn't want a feast, he was still in pain and Legolas was too ill to be reminded of his mother. The cook told them that she has taken food to Prince Legolas and to Elrond's sons who were at this moment sparring with some of the Mirkwood Guard.

Elrond smiled, _'Those two will be the death of me.' _He thought to himself. His sons were always sparring with their visitors which ended up with someone going to the healing wing with a few cuts that needed treatment or someone gets themselves knocked out.

They sat there till late evening, speaking about what could be done and ways that Thranduil had tried to make his son want to live again however that all come to nothing. Thranduil was speaking when they heard a knock on the door. Thranduil's face that was once broken became again like stone. "Come." Elrond said filling Thranduil's half full glass. But the person who came in the door wasn't the person that he thought it would be. Elladan came in, dressed in his red tunic with his left hand lightly bandaged.

"What happened?" Elrond asked seeing no sign of blood on the clean cloth. Elladan smiled and moved closer to his father. "A little mishap that's all." Those words made Elrond groan and for the first time he was a faint smile on Thranduil's face. Elrond gave his son a look which Elladan knew he wanted the whole story.

"Elrohir was sparing with one of the Mirkwood elves when he pulled on of his stunts that made the elf fall onto me and I trapped my hand between his armor and the stone wall. I have only sprained it however I thought keeping it wrapped would help it heal." Elrond smiled.

His oldest son was always a better healer in his eyes and in his skill. Elladan helped mostly with the injured however like his brother were strong and well liked captains that helped with protecting their home. Glorfindel had trained them well in fighting however Elladan had the same power as his father. Elrohir yes did have the gift however he was never as strong as Elladan.

"Well done for that, it was a good idea however I must ask, where is your brother?" Elladan smiled broadly. He knew very well that Elrohir was more of a child than Elladan and leaving him along normally ended in trouble, then again it was more dangerous leaving the brothers together. Which their childhood was filled with pranks and jokes.

"He is currently washing his hair. Their fight got a little out of hand and ended up in mud. Very funny for those who watched however Elrohir is not in the best of moods." Elladan finished before taking his leave. "See you both in the morning." Elrond called back to his son who he guessed went to find his brother.

"He healed well." Thranduil said looking at his glass.

"Yes but that is because of Glorfindel." Elrond explained knowing that he played no part in bring back his son.

"I hope he can do the same for me." Thranduil muttered into his drink before he retired for the night.

_'__Come back soon Glorfindel. We need you.'_ Elrond thought before he retired too. He could only hope that his friend would return soon. And quickly.


	6. Glorfindel's return

**Glorfindel's return**

A week had gone by and no sign of Glorfindel's return, however scouts had heard from him informing them that he was taking a wider path around the boards as orc packs seem to be causing trouble for local villages and towns of men. Elrond knew that Glorfindel was always careful, his old friend made fun of him when he fussed around the old warrior. However Legolas was on his mind more and more, the young price didn't seem to want to connect with anyone. Arwen had tried but the young prince seem to wonder off when she wasn't looking but sadly Elladan and Elrohir had been called away because of some goblins that were too close for comfort.

It seemed to him that everything was against the prince's health, Elrond and Thranduil sat again in his office as the sun dripped behind the mountains. Thranduil had grown more concerned about his son as he had started locking himself in his room and didn't want to come out. Thranduil had tried everything to get the elfling out and to start enjoying Imladris but nothing had worked. Arwen had been in the garden more and more as she hated to see such a young elfling in so much pain. She had done the same with Celebrian, she hated seeing the pain her mother was in but she had the escape of Lothlorien. She wanted to leave but at the same time she cared for the elfling and if there was anything she could do, she wanted to try it.

Elrond was lost in thought that he hadn't heard someone at the door; Thranduil coughed which made Elrond look up. "Come." He said clearly and the door opened. One of the guard came in, "My Lord, Glorfindel has sent word that he is three days from returning and he must speak to you when he returns." Elrond nodded and the guard quickly left the room. Thranduil sighed. "He will be here soon, Thranduil." Elrond said re-filling their glasses again. He could see the worry in Thranduil's eyes and his old friend looked like he was all but hopeless that anything could be done about his son fading.

Elrond knew how that felt when he watched as his oldest son started to fade and he couldn't do anything about it, I had been Glorfindel. He had said something to Elladan to make him feel that life was worth living. He couldn't thank Glorfindel enough for that.

The next three days were some of the hardest. Thranduil had gotten more and more worried about his son, Elrond and Thranduil had seen that Legolas hadn't been eating but he had started walking around and not locking himself in his room. That was thanks to Elladan and Elrohir returning, the prince had been seen sitting near Elladan reading in the garden. It was nice to see the prince in the sunlight but he looked very pale and only muttered to questions that came from Elladan. Thranduil and Elrond were watching one of these rare scenes when they heard someone come behind them, at first they thought that maybe it was one of the cooks placing some food down for them but then they turned to see Glorfindel.

Shock ran through their faces and Glorfindel smiled. "Sorry for being so long, we had to deal with other ten orc packs and a warg pack that we came across." At this he moved to watch what they were looking at and his eyes fell apon the young prince.

"How is he?" He asked them, however he knew already how badly injured the prince was. Being a firstborn he could see the light of all the elves and men, it was the reason that he knew Celebrian would sail to the undying lands to try to heal.

He turned to find silence between the two elves. "He is eating a little better than before and he has begun talking to Elladan the most but nothing else. He is fading." Elrond said moving towards him, "what are you thinking about?" He asked his old friend. But Glorfindel didn't speak he just looked down at Legolas. He looked so young to him.

"I will speak with you tomorrow. I need to wash and change out of my armour and I must rest." Glorfindel said and quickly left them alone. Neither of the elves knew what Glorfindel meant but Elrond guest that Glorfindel had seen something or knew something. He nodded to Thranduil and quickly followed Glorfindel.

He wanted to ask Glorfindel about what he had seen; he knew the look on Glorfindel's face when he spotted something that worried him. Elrond looked everywhere for Glorfindel and finally found him stood on the balcony watching the young prince very closely. He had changed but Elrond could tell that something was upsetting his friend.

"What is it that you see in the young prince that makes you worried Glorfindel?" Elrond asked standing next to him watching the young prince.

"He reminds me of Elladan in a way and that wasn't an easy task getting him to open up to me. It is better that I wait till tomorrow to speak to him." Glorfindel answered taking a second to look at Elrond as he mentioned Elladan. Elrond looked carefully at his friend before looking back at Legolas. He had tried to forget those dark days for his son but he did see the pain that he saw in Elladan as his son began to move away from his family. Maybe Glorfindel was right and Legolas was mirroring Elladan's movements. Sadly that meant that only Glorfindel could really get through to the young prince.

That had him worried. What if he failed? Elrond knew that if he failed and the prince would fall fading, the future of the Greenwood Kingdom would fall. Mirkwood was a dangerous forest and if the kingdom was to lose their king, then another Elven Kingdom would fall and many would sail. Leaving less kin to help in case of trouble.

He just hoped and prayed for his friend to be successful and that was all he could do, hope.


	7. Words mean more in a quiet place

**Words mean more in a quiet place**

Glorfindel was up early in the morning, he needed to get it ready for today. As he dressed in his riding clothes he made his way to the stable and awoke his gentle giant, Rhawon. Like Rhawon's blood line he was one of the Mearas children and with that chose to bore Glorfindel, but this was not a strange thing as Rhawon's line and others like it had travelled with Glorfindel since the birth of horses. Glorfindel enjoyed his stallion's company however his gentle giant had a soft spot for sugar.

The black stallion had been born in Imladris and had been a horse that very young rider wanted to ride however he only allowed Glorfindel to mount him. Any other be would move away or get violent, he was a war horse. He was built for battle and he had seen many. As Glorfindel entered the stable he found his friend asleep and with a smile and a laugh the stallion awoke. But Rhawon could tell that his friend was worried and nuzzled Glorfindel's hand.

"We have work to do my friend." Glorfindel whispered and prepared Rhawon for the task in hand. He then moved over to Bressil's stall. Bressil was one of the older mares of Imladris and had been the mother of many young horses which became like their mother, a good natured friend. She was the calmest horse that he knew and most elfling's trained on her. Bressil was already awake and nuzzled Glorfindel's face but then felt the emotions of the lord and nodded. Getting her ready was easy enough but he knew that he had a harder task and to do it without Thranduil's and Elrond's knowledge was the key to it.

He left the stables with the two horses and left them close to the road, he wanted to leave as soon as he was ready and leaving them in the courtyard would only draw attention to the trip. Glorfindel then packed a lunch and took a few water bottles which he filled and placed in the bag with the food with an extra treat for the horses. Then he made his way to the room without been seen, he wanted to leave as soon as possible. Glorfindel sadly remember the trip he took Elladan on and the time it took him to get the young one to open up to him.

He quietly opened the door to find the young prince already awake and looking out at Imladris on the balcony. "Beautiful isn't it." Glorfindel said walking up to the prince and joined him on the balcony. The young prince was frightened by him at first. "Do you wish to see more?" Glorfindel asked watching as a group of swallows flow past the rolling clouds. He could see the young prince think it over.

"Come, we can leave before anyone else is up and since you're already dressed I don't see why not." Glorfindel added and smiled at the prince. For the first time, Glorfindel saw a little bit of hope when the prince smiled back at him. They quickly left the room and made their way to the horses. Legolas looked amazed at the size and power of Rhawon, the morning light glittered across his black coat. "Legolas this is Rhawon and he has been my friend through many a danger." He said patting Rhawon's neck and placing the bag on his friend's back. And then he pattered Bressil. "And this is Bressil, one of the kindnesses of mares I have ever seen. She will let you ride her if you wish." Legolas again smiled at Glorfindel and nodded brightly. Glorfindel helped the young prince mount Bressil and as soon as he mounted himself they moved off. Bressil never left Rhawon's side throughout the journey, they remained in the grounds of Imladris but Glorfindel knew where he was headed.

Legolas didn't know where they were headed but from the look on the young prince made Glorfindel smile, but that wasn't the only reason that Glorfindel was happier. He could see the prince's soul brighten, however he also knew the task that he needed to perform last which will make him feel more sorrow before he could heal correctly. But that the moment Glorfindel could tell that the young prince enjoyed being around nature and the trees, the place that they were going would make the young elfling smile even more.

As the morning went on they finally arrive at the most peaceful place in the valley, it lay close to a small fish pond in a clearing. The sound of the air was the only thing that they could hear. Glorfindel dismounted and then helped Legolas down, the prince walked up to the pond as Glorfindel removed the food bag and placed it under the oak tree that lay not too far from the pond before looking back at the young prince.

He looked much like his mother, Glorfindel thought. He remembered Legolas' mother well as he had been there at her meeting with Thranduil and like Elrond, he needed a little push for him to do anything about it. Then Glorfindel allowed himself to sit down under the oak tree watching the prince look into the pond. He wasn't going to speak until the young prince spoke first. He had to wait for over two hours for Elladan to ask that his friend and teacher what he wanted to say to him. It was up to Legolas to ask him and he would not force the young prince to go into the shadow before he was ready.

An hour past and Legolas was still looking into the pond but at least this time Glorfindel knew that he might be waiting for a bit longer so he had brought a book along with him. Glorfindel might have been in Middle Earth for a long time but since his death Glorfindel had found that the world he once knew and the world that he lived in now were very different places and he was still learning somethings about the past.

Bressil had laid near Glorfindel and slept quietly when Rhawon stood close to his friend but ready in case his friend needed him. Five more minutes Legolas looked up and turned to see Glorfindel sat with his book in his hand with the horses' relaxing, he moved towards Glorfindel and found the food back open with the water bottles sticking out. "If you want a drink, all of you have to do is ask?" Glorfindel said without looking up from his page.

Legolas looked at Glorfindel. He knew very well who he was speaking to him. He had heard tales told about the twice born warrior and his father and mother had called him friend every when he had never met him before. He had heard stories from the guard that he would deliver messages between the Kingdoms but was always gone by the time he had gotten up or was in a different part of the of the castle to him.

"May I?" Legolas asked pointing at one of the water bottles, Glorfindel smiled and nodded. Maybe the prince wasn't as damaged as they fought and the prince had some hope left when he wasn't alone.

Legolas picked up the bottle and poured the cool liquid into his mouth; placing the cap on the top he placed it back in the bag. However he stopped and looked up at Glorfindel who hadn't looked away from the book. "What is the….?" Legolas asked but Glorfindel stopped him.

"Rhawon has a sweet tooth for it. But don't speak the word as he will be in the bag before I can stop him." Glorfindel said turning to look at his friend who was stood grazing close to Bressil. Legolas looked at the horse and asked. "Where did you get him?" The stallion looked like he was a Great War horse and was different to horses he had seen. It was even greater than his father's horse.

Glorfindel turned to look where Legolas was looking to and saw that Rhawon was shaking his mane. He smiled remembering the great horse when he was a foal. "I didn't get him Legolas. You can never own one of the Mearas, but we have become great friends."

Legolas looked shocked at this; he had heard about the Mearas but hadn't seen one before. "Then how?" Legolas started but Glorfindel had heard this question many times before. "His father use to let me ride him, we had been good friends and when Rhawon was born we grew up with a good friendship. He chooses when he wants to be ridden however Rhawon is so overjoyed by doing anything but be in his stables he doesn't mind. He enjoys riding to war most of all." With the mention of war, Legolas hid his face from Glorfindel as a tear fell down the young prince's face. He knew what war they were fighting and he didn't want to remember.

"It is alright to shed tears Legolas." Glorfindel said causing Legolas to snap at him.

"You do not know what it is like to be helpless." And with that he walked back towards the pool.

"Yes I do." Glorfindel muttered and Legolas heard it and turned angrily at him.

"You're a warrior. You could fight them. I couldn't." The anger and pain blazed from the prince's soul. Glorfindel could see that he had been hiding this for a long time.

"Legolas…" Glorfindel started waiting for the prince to calm down even a little so he could begin. 'Just like Elladan.' He thought to himself. "…Do you know the story of Gondolin?" The prince opened his mouth but not words came, he thought Glorfindel's question. He remembered his tutor telling him about Gondolin once in his lesson. A hard story for his tutor who had lived in Gondolin before its fall and had lived in the Greenwood Kingdom ever since. As no words could come he nodded.

"The death and pain was too much for anyone to bare. Watching as friends died where they stood by an ocean of Morgoth's power that alone would make you feel helpless." Glorfindel said standing and walking over to the pool, this story was always hard to tell anyone but the truth Legolas needed to know like Elladan needed too.

Legolas thought it over; Glorfindel's words gripped the broken parts of his soul. Then Glorfindel continued. "I was helpless then Legolas. I watched as my friends and warriors to which I trained were cut down. I could do nothing but try to help some of my people escape. And in that I found peace." Legolas watched as Rhawon walked up to Glorfindel and nuzzled his hand. Rhawon always knew when his friend needed him. Legolas watched as Glorfindel stroked Rhawon's head. He could almost see the age on Glorfindel's face but knew that it was only emotion.

Legolas sat down next to the pool and Glorfindel looked at him. He could see that the elfling's face was now stained with tears. He was getting somewhere. Finally.


	8. Forgiving yourself is hard

**Forgiving yourself is harder than you think…**

Legolas needed to show his emotion, not bottle it up as it was slowly destroying him. Glorfindel then looked at Legolas and caught the young elfling's eyes.

"Feeling helpless Legolas is a hard thing, I understand that. I had to watch as my friends died around us and then had to fight people who I thought were friend just because their lord was the one who had betrayed us. Feeling helpless when elflings younger than you screamed as the battle went on and only a few made it to the safety of the secret path way. Watching as we closed the door way broking the escape of others, I knew that the warriors that remained did so because they would not run. Wouldn't run then they had lost everything. And…" Glorfindel started but then had to stop as his mind filled with dark images of his former life and he smiled when he found Rhawon stood next to him holding his head close to where Glorfindel hand had fell. He smiled and stroked his friend's head and then continued. "…I would have stayed with them if I hadn't been given orders by Turgon. He had made me promise that I would do everything I could to make sure his daughter got out of the city and survive to live another day. But I wanted to die with my friends and my warriors but with my orders, I must follow them."

Glorfindel then looked at Legolas smiled. Legolas looked confused at him, "But in the end of it I was allowed to join them, I was allowed my peace."

Legolas had remembered the tale of Glorfindel's actioned as the elves had fled Gondolin; he had remembered how his tutor had to stop his tale. He had told Legolas that he remembered the words that Glorfindel had told Galdor when the Balrog appeared and said that he needed to lead the people out of the area when he faced the Balrog alone. He had told him that he had thought that Glorfindel knew very well that he would not survive that fight but did not care for his own safety but the safety of his people.

"But others needed to deal with the pain of losing so many. However I got my own path of dealing with the loss when I returned…" Glorfindel then said, looking at Rhawon who was still stood quietly next to him.

"What do you mean?" Legolas muttered quietly not really wanting an answer but he did at the same time.

"When I was reborn I was reborn with my old memories. I didn't have the chose but to awake with those memories. Others who were there now have better memories or they sailed. I had ever image of the battle and my friends who I saw die." Glorfindel said looking straight at Legolas.

"At first I blamed myself for many of their deaths as I was a trained warrior and I could nothing but watch. I kept questioning myself to see if I could have done something to stop it all. Stop Maeglin. Stop the death but then I found something… do you know what that was Legolas?" Glorfindel then asked and then moved to sit next to Legolas.

"What?" Legolas asked looking at Glorfindel.

Glorfindel smiled sadly at the young prince, he was having so many flashbacks to dealing with Elladan that it was hard not to think that they weren't the same person.

"I was in Lindon at the Havens and had been since I arrived. I didn't want to be here at all. And one day I woke up before dawn and went for a walk across the beach. Then I saw the sunrise, it was just like back home and I remember what an old friend had told me. He ones said that those we lose in battle or in death remains with us in the things that we love. Mine was the sunrise. And even today I watch it rise and fall and have been ever since."

Legolas looked at the pool of water and then Glorfindel spoke again.

"I have only told that story ones before Legolas and it was for the same reason as you. I saw a young elfling to who I have known their families for a long time fade so much at ones. And do you know who that elfling was?" Glorfindel asked and Legolas then shock his head.

"It was Elladan." Glorfindel said causing Legolas to look shocked. Legolas remembered Elladan but he couldn't see Elladan feeling like he did. Glorfindel saw this and then explained. "Elladan's mother was attacked by orcs and tortured. We were able to rescue her but she wasn't the same. In the end she wanted to sail, Elrond drove straight into the running of Imladris, Elrohir helped his father, Arwen fled to Lothlorien to remain with her grandparents but Elladan being the eldest blamed himself. At the end he began to fade. I was in Lothlorien and when I returned Elladan had not returned from his trip and I went to find him. I brought him here and talked to him like I am doing to you. He understood that what happened wasn't his fault. And he didn't want to leave his brother as they were missing their mother. And now he is doing well, he enjoys his mother's favourite pass time which was reading under the trees."

Legolas thought back and he remembered seeing Elladan reading, _'maybe living wasn't so bad.'_ Legolas thought.

"If you want, I can help you start your training with draggers or a bow? I sweet talked Elrond in letting me start early with Elladan and Elrohir. And well Arwen was the same." Glorfindel said with a smile.

Legolas grinned and nodded, but then thought back. "Will my Adar be angry with me?" Legolas asked but Glorfindel smiled back at him. "No Legolas. I just think he will be happy that you're healing."

Legolas nodded and then as they both got up to find Rhawon and Bressil both stood up ready for their riders. Glorfindel smiled and looked at Legolas. "You ready to go back?" Glorfindel asked.

Legolas nodded and smiled. Maybe he was ready.


	9. Hope comes again…

**Hope comes again…**

Thranduil awoke a bit later than normal; his mind had drove him away from his sleep however in the early morning sleep finally claimed him. However his dreams were dark and the memory of seeing his wife slain by orcs and the sight of his son's body underneath her unhurt but he was never the same and had fallen to darkness.

As he got up and dressed he thought it was better to go and see his son, he had seen a change in Legolas seen coming to Imladris. However he had changed sadly only a little but Elrond had said that Glorfindel would try anything to help him heal. So he needed to wait.

As Thranduil started to walk towards Legolas' room which was near his and as he opened the door to find it empty. Legolas had not left his room much and he had never had left the room before he had gone to get him up. As he turned to the door to go and look for his son to find Elrond stood in the door way. "Where?" Thranduil asked now scared for his son, Elrond wouldn't be here unless he knew of something.

Elrond however smiled at him. "He went with Glorfindel this morning. I saw them leave not too long ago. And do not worry Thranduil; Glorfindel will not let anything happen to Legolas."

Thranduil still looked worried as Elrond smiled at his friend. "I trust Glorfindel with my children since they were born. He is one person I trust with everything that I hold dear." Thranduil nodded at that, knowing that he had to trust Glorfindel to protect his son. At that Elrond lead Thranduil out of Legolas' room and then headed to the outside balcony to have breakfast.

As they ate they were joined by Elladan and Elrohir. They both had noticed that the Glorfindel hadn't joined them and the sun had long since risen into the sky as he normally watched every morning and night. It was Elladan who asked the question after a couple of hits from his brother under the table.

"Adar, where is Glorfindel?" He tried very hard not to sound too worried about the fact that he hadn't seen him.

Elrond looked up at his son and softly smiled. "His is riding with Legolas this morning. I believe he wanted to show Legolas more of the beauty of this hidden valley."

Elrohir nodded and helped himself to another apple that was in the fruit bowl. However Elladan looked out at the forest that stood around their home like he was trying to look through the trees to find them. But then he sighed and quickly ate his breakfast before leaving the table leaving his brother at the table.

Thranduil and Elrond both looked at Elrohir hoping that he could answer the unspoken question, hoping that Elrohir could tell them why Elladan was like this. However Elrohir shrugged his shoulders and watched as his brother walked away. He was a little worried about his brother but Elrohir knew Elladan too well to worry too much about him. He also trusted his brother to never fall without telling him again.

"He is fine Adar." Elrohir said clearly as he got up and followed his brother.

Thranduil and Elrond spoke for and waited on the balcony and as they day grew old Thranduil had begun to worry. "Calm yourself Thranduil." Elrond said as read quietly a book watching Thranduil pace along with balcony looking at the place where Glorfindel had left. "Why are they taking so long? They should have returned by now." Thranduil said looking at Elrond who was smiling broadly.

"What is so funny Elrond?" He asked crossly.

"You are my old friend. I believe it took this long with Elladan but neither Glorfindel nor Elladan speak about it." Elrond said looking back at his book. Thranduil froze, if Glorfindel was helping Legolas. Did the time mean that Legolas was so badly damaged?

"Do you think…?" Thranduil started when they heard the sound of two horses. "I think we are about to find out." Elrond added putting down his book and following Thranduil at the edge to watch as Glorfindel and Legolas rode into the courtyard. They were both shocked as they saw Legolas crying but not with tears of sadness but of joy.

They both heard Elladan ask Legolas what was wrong but Legolas turned to Glorfindel who had dismounted and asked him: "Did that really happen?"

Glorfindel smiled evilly and his eyes fell on the two fathers' on the balcony. He knew he was going to pay for this. "Yes Legolas. I remember very clearly that your father tried to trip Elrond up only for both of them to fall into the river. Both looked like to wet rats. Myself and Gil-Galad thought the whole event was the funniest thing we had seen but they did say something about not breathing a word of it." Elladan and Elrohir who had joined them just as Glorfindel joined Legolas in the roar of laughter.

Glorfindel helped Legolas down before turning to the three elfling. "Now can you two take Legolas inside I will deal with the horses and if you can delay your fathers' from looking for me I would be grateful." Elladan and Elrohir nodded and walked with Legolas inside.

Glorfindel lead Rhawon and Bressil inside the stable and handed Bressil off to the groom to look after as Glorfindel took care of Rhawon who looked very pleased with himself. "You did well my friend." Glorfindel said stroking Rhawon's neck.

"So did you Glorfindel." They heard from behind them. "I do believe Thranduil might forgive you about that story from what he has just saw." Glorfindel smiled.

"I only did what was right Elrond. Nothing more." Glorfindel said turning to see Elrond stood there. "There still some healing to be done but that has to happen from within. Not by another."

Elrond nodded silently but before he could speak Glorfindel spoke again. "And the story showed that his father made mistakes. As Legolas had come with the impression that his father didn't make any." He smiled at Elrond who shook his head at his old friend and left him alone in the stables.

"He isn't the only one." He muttered as Rhawon nuzzled his friend. "Some mistakes aren't all good humoured."


	10. Weapons Training?

**Weapons Training?**

For the next few days Thranduil had not been happier than he had been for weeks. Legolas had brightened more than he thought was possible when Elrond had first told him that maybe a visit to Imladris may help but now he was happy that he had listened to his friend. He thought of how much happier Legolas was as he watched him play with Elladan and Elrohir who never seem to grow wiser but more childish.

As he headed to Elrond's chambers he found Glorfindel and Elrond speaking in hushed voices as they sat at his desk. Something was worrying Elrond but at the same time his face was of one who was trying to hid a smile. "What are you two planning?" he said as he took his place next to Glorfindel who now seem to be like Elrond, hiding a smile. He knew that they were up to something or planning something that he might not agree with.

"I mentioned to Legolas a few days that I would speak to you about starting his weapon training a little early here, I started about now with both Elladan and Elrohir but with others who I have trained and it helped Legolas to know that he one day will be able to fight." As Glorfindel spoke Thranduil grow cold. "I don't want my son taught to fight this young Glorfindel…" However his speech was cut off by Glorfindel.

"Then the healing that has already taken place Thranduil will fade. Legolas is blaming himself for what happened..." At that Thranduil froze even Elrond had not heard Glorfindel speak in this manner before. "…He believes that if he had been able to fight he would have saved his mother. Nothing we say will change his mind so we need to teach him and other time he will learn. But for now Mellon Nin we need to help him heal."

Thranduil sat in silence for a long time thinking over what Glorfindel had said, he hadn't heard the door open but was broken from his thought by Elrond's words. "Come dinner is ready." He said and Thranduil looked up to find Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir take their seats at the table. Maybe Glorfindel was right and Legolas needed to know that he was not to blame for his mother's death and the fact that he would allow his son to learn how to kill the yrchs that were truly responsible for his mother's death might help him to heal and move on.

As they eat through the meal Thranduil thought that maybe Glorfindel was right. It was then that Thranduil spoke, "I hear that you wish to learn to fight Legolas?" Legolas stopped what he was doing and looked at his father unsure about how this was going to go. Thranduil could see that Legolas was confused with what he had meant so he explained. "I know that I wanted you trained at home but I know Glorfindel is one of the best warriors of Middle Earth. If he has the time I would like to see if he would start your training. .." He was happy that he saw Legolas' eyes light up but saw a grin come from Elladan and Elrohir so added, "…and I am sure Elladan and Elrohir will also help."

The twins smiled and nodded laughing at the concerned look on their father's face. Legolas quickly joined in, Thranduil smiled at this as he also saw the worry in Elrond's face. "Come Elrond, your sons aren't that badly behaved. Well for me anywhere." Glorfindel adding smiling greatly at the twins who winked at him, Elrond sighed and then spoke. "I don't want any injuries understand?" He said looking more closely at Elladan and Elrohir and looked at Glorfindel only once.

The twins and Legolas nodded quickly and then looked at Glorfindel with pleading eyes, Glorfindel smiled however was not up to training so late in the day. "We will begin tomorrow morning after breakfast." The last part he looked straight at Elrohir who nodded and went back to eating not looking at his father knowing very well the look his father was giving him.

After the meal Glorfindel walked aboard from the house into the wood close to the gardens thinking. Thinking back to what he knew about training Elladan and Elrohir and how difficult it was but that was only the fact that the twins were so different in their weapon choses. Elrohir enjoyed swing a sword and working with a blade, his skill was very good for an elf his age but that was only because he was being trained by Glorfindel who had been in the first age. His skill and style were very different to those who didn't fight in the first age but the second. Elladan on the other hand enjoyed working with a bow, his skill was very good and he could hit his target from a greater distance than other bowman. This difference was one key way to pick out which brother was which in battle or on patrol. Glorfindel didn't believe however he would have so much trouble with Legolas than the twins. Mainly because their wasn't two of them.

He sat next to a great oak tree and watched as the sun fell from the sky turning the sky into a mixture of colours. He remembered the night before the attack on his home. Bloody red mixed with the colours like a sign of danger but Turgon did not see it as so and in the end cost many their lives. As the wood grow darker he remembered his first night back on these shores, he awoke to find himself on a beach, cut off from the world to remember everything. Planed in his armour he travelled, not looking for anything but then came across a sign. Yrchs, attacking. It was only a small town but Glorfindel heard the cry of falling elves and he heart roared with a new strength. Covering his head he ran into the battle to find a small force falling against the number of orcs. Glorfindel's sword which he remembered so well came to life with a new power and fought against the creatures which had caused him so much pain.

After the battle, the warriors that had covered the retreat saw only a figure stood in the middle of a sea of dead yrchs. It was then that he meant the first of his new friends. A elf captain to which he remembered seeing once before. Celeborn, however he did not allow them to see him fully before heading back to the trees. It was then that news spread of a warrior to which came to their aid with blood lust in his veins.

Maybe they were right, Glorfindel thought as he travelled. He knew that his old home was gone, taking back by the powerful sea but still he didn't feel like he beloved there. That changed when he saw him again. At the battle of Eregion he found Sauron who had he thought had died with his old master destroying a city. It was like Gondolin again. Glorfindel ran into the battle and ordered the elves he found to retreat into the mountains guarded by the last of the army to which looked broken but stood tall. He then found Celeborn again, fighting with a dark haired elf. Elrond he found out later was his name. And he knew straight away who he was a his face remained him very well of Tuor and of Turgon. He looked so much like them.

As the remains of once a great city cried for their dead, Glorfindel told them that many never got the chance and ordered them that if they wanted to live they needed to leave. As they travelled many of the group started to dislike their strange guild and many questioned Celeborn and Elrond for doing so. It was one time like this that Elrond was thankful they hadn't sent their guild off, an orc tried to attack him as it was hiding in the bush when it fell to the floor with a golden arrow pierced into its black heart.

As they travelled and soon found the hidden valley, Elrond wanted to question their guest however Gil-Galad soon returned to them with Galdor and many of the Lords who Elrond and Celeborn informed them of the stranger who had saved them however found him nowhere in sight. Galdor then stopped something golden and followed it only to find his old friend alive stood watching the river. Glorfindel explained very little to him but warned him that this war would cause only more pain. And he had been right.

Bring himself from that time Glorfindel stood back up and started walking again, he didn't know where but walking stopped him from thing back to that dark time. Glorfindel then found himself walking towards the stables; it was where he felt at peace. He found it empty but only the horses to which most of them were asleep. The moon was now high in the sky and from Rhawon's stable window Glorfindel could see it very clearly in the sky. Rhawon looked at his head however didn't move, he knew that his friend wanted peace so he fell back to sleep waiting for his friend to call him.

All things turn dark before the light shines apon them again. Glorfindel thought to himself and he pattered Rhawon's neck and quickly returned to his room to rest.


	11. I thought I said no injuries!

**I thought I said no injuries!**

Glorfindel woke up the next morning very early. He knew that today was going to be a hard for not just him but for Thranduil. He knew that Thranduil would be watching for afar, even with all the comments that Elrond had told him. He was a father after all and one who had come close to losing everything. Glorfindel might not have the same feeling as a father would but he had lived long and had trained many warriors. Many of which he would never grow old.

However this new life had made him see that even with the lose that he had suffered there was always something worth fighting for. This time, instead of it being for him King and city it was for the freedom of the people of Middle Earth. But in the back of Glorfindel's mind he knew that the evil was not truly gone from this world, he could still feel the darkness in the air. Sadly he knew that it would be better that they were ready for it instead of being surprised again. Legolas need to learn to fight, in case he was right.

Glorfindel ate breakfast alone as it was far too early for the others to be up, he ate slowly enjoying every mouth full of the fresh fruit and washing it down with some strong tea. He enjoyed eating alone for one he enjoyed the peace of the early morning and secondly, he knew that no one had messed with it. Glorfindel then sat on the steps of the hall watching as the sun broke into the sky from the mountains raindowing golden whispers into the and below it. The sky moved from a dark shade of blue to a mixture of colour and light. He enjoyed this time of day because it shows the beauty that still remained in the world. Even in the darkest of days.

He thought of what today was going today with Legolas. He wanted to teach what the prince needed to know but also knew that when Legolas and Thranduil returned to their own home, Legolas' training would continue. He knew that he would begin with sword play with Legolas. He knew that the Mirkwood elves were very skilled with blades, however more with their draggers than swords. Glorfindel had travelled to the Greenwood Kingdom before something had turned the place dark, and knew fighting with swords in a close place was dangerous even for the most skilled swordsman.

So draggers it was, entering the armoury. Making sure that he didn't pick up a set of draggers with blunt blades, he didn't think Thranduil would be please if he used ones that could injury Legolas. He had too much experience teaching young ones how to fight but he thought that he wouldn't have met a pair of troublesome as Elladan and Elrohir in his long life. They had really tested him, so after surviving those two, he knew Legolas wouldn't be so bad.

Collecting a range of different draggers and swords before heading to the training fields, he set everything up and then watched as Imladris came to life. He had arranged to practise with Elrond, he often asked him this to make sure his skills hadn't been forgotten in the time he head not picked up his sword. Five minutes later Glorfindel saw Elrond enter the training field.

"I thought you had forgotten we had this this morning." Glorfindel said smiling. They always like to do this before Elladan and Elrohir got up so they wouldn't laugh at them. Elrond smiled and drew his sword. Glorfindel followed Elrond and drew his own sword; this was the one that had been made for him when he joined Gil-Galad's force. His old sword that he had from the beginning was left in his room. He never took that blade to war. It was the only connection to his old life.

They began sparring in a friendly manner, however the battle ended like it normally did. With Elrond's sword on the ground, "You still haven't lost your touch Glorfindel." Elrond said as Glorfindel helped him up grinning at his old friend. "You are still ready for battle Elrond."

Elrond nodded and placed his sword back into his sheath. "I hope your training goes alright with Legolas." Elrond said looking at how tried his friend looked. "I am alright Elrond; I do believe that Legolas will learn quickly. The trouble will be your sons." Glorfindel smiled at Elrond but then nodded to something behind Elrond.

Elrond turned to find Elladan, Elrohir and Legolas walking towards them. "Good morning Adar." Elladan said walking up to his father. Legolas was smiling at the weapons that sat on the table; Elrohir walked over to the weapons and picked up one of the dragger. "Elladan remember these." Elrohir said showing his brother the weapon. Elladan smiled and nodded.

"I also remember you hitting me with it." Elladan said giving his brother a look that made his brother smile at the memory but the wince at the memory of the telling off that Glorfindel and Adar had given him. Elrohir placed the dragger back down on the table and then stood next to Glorfindel. "I will leave you to it then." Elrond said nodded towards Glorfindel before heading back to the house to get some of the paper work that he needed to do.

"So what are we going to do?" Elrohir said pulling off his cloak and placing it with his brother's on the table before moving back, waiting for Glorfindel to speak to them. "Dragger training first. Then after lunch archery training, it will be good to see if you two remember what I taught you." Glorfindel said looking at the twins and then at Legolas.

"In your kingdom Legolas, draggers are more commonly used rather than swords. But I will teach you both." Legolas nodded and followed Glorfindel to the table. During the morning Glorfindel worked on how Legolas held the draggers and then allowed Elladan to spar with Legolas but only to work on his blocking. Elrohir helped with the defence moves with the draggers.

However soon trouble started, Glorfindel allowed Elladan and Elrohir to fight each other to show Legolas how to fight with draggers correctly when Glorfindel noticed that the friend game was not going to end well. Elladan, a very skilled young warrior with draggers always was more skilled than his younger brother. But sometimes Elrohir would try a move that normally ended up cutting his brother. Once it was very bad blow to Elladan's shoulder that needed stitching and care from their Adar. Elrohir had thought that his brother would never speak to him again; however Elladan had forgiving his brother, as soon as it happened. Elladan had a good heart, and a strong will. But this time it wasn't Elladan who got cut, it was himself, Elrohir pushed his brother with a move that is common in sword play and ended up hitting Glorfindel's head with the hilt of the dragger.

Blood poured from the head wound, Glorfindel curst loudly as he grabbed his head. His hair, once golden turned red as blood poured from the wound. He knew that it had to be a small cut but they always bled greatly from the head. He could see Elladan's and Elrohir's worried faces as they saw how much blood they had caused.

"I thought I said no injuries?" They heard a voice from behind them; they turned to see Elrond wanting towards Glorfindel and quickly placed a cloth to Glorfindel's head.

"We are training Elrond, I remember you injuring yourself every time we started training." Elrond went a shade of pink but then pressed hard on the wound and shook his head. Glorfindel smiled at Elrond, he loved messing around with Elrond as it made Elrond remember that he once was a young elfling. And not too long ago.


	12. He will face the greatest task soon

**He will face the greatest task soon.**

A session had past when Thranduil told Elrond that he must return to his own kingdom with his son. Elrond was sadden to see his old friend and his son leave them as Legolas had grown very close to Elladan and Elrohir over the past few weeks, and also had been working very well with Glorfindel on his training. Aided by Elladan and Elrohir when needed. However he also understood, he knew that the Greenwood Kingdom needed its King and its now healed prince.

Legolas had grown and had started to become a well-trained warrior; however he was not going to let his old friend leave quietly. On the night before they were due to leave Elrond held a great feast. Legolas didn't want to leave, he was enjoying himself too much in Imladris. He didn't want to leave his friends behind or his training, however Glorfindel told him that he knew the King's trainer Amathon and the one who would be taking over Legolas' training when he returned. Glorfindel had sat the prince down after a long afternoon of archery training. And told him that he had personally trained Amathon before the last alliance, when the danger of attack was worse that now. Amathon was one of the few that had survived that battle and was a good friend to both Thranduil and Glorfindel.

Legolas had also asked his Amathon would train him like Glorfindel, and Glorfindel had answered with a smile. "He is a little bit slower than I." Glorfindel had said. Amathon was a great warrior but enjoyed the peace more than most. Glorfindel was glad that Amathon had found peace in the greenwood after the last alliance and more so after losing his brother to the war. He had falling in love with a Silvan elf named Merildes. She had made him love life after his brother's death.

Glorfindel sat next to Elrond and Thranduil in the Hall of Fire enjoying the songs sung by Lindir. However the twins and Legolas had not come, they wanted to enjoy the last night they had together alone. Elrond had allowed this knowing that his sons didn't want Legolas to go either.

Glorfindel watched as Thranduil left the halls alone half way through the evening. He had grown worried about Thranduil, something wasn't right. Thranduil knew that he must return home but something was wrong but Glorfindel couldn't put his finger on it. He looked at Elrond and quickly followed him. He found him stood on the balcony looking at the land before him.

"What is on your mind mellon-nin?" Glorfindel asked moving closer to Thranduil.

"Will we ever know peace?" Thranduil asked bitterly. Looking at the sky which had turned dark. Glorfindel looked confused at Thranduil, but he did have a point. Glorfindel had died in battle after losing everything and had returned when war had started again.

"It is not our choice to know peace. It is what we do with the time of quiet we are given. War might have ended for the dead and those who believe that evil has fallen but then the light shines, there is always shadow. Shadows to which some turn a blind eye too and do nothing about it until the shadow is too great." As Glorfindel spoke Thranduil turned to him looking confused and shocked.

"You mean that there is still evil in this world that will never fall?" Thranduil hated speaking about the darkness, that darkness had cost him his father.

Glorfindel sighed and looked at the land, "To answer your first question, we can ever choice to see the evil and battle it or we can hide and allow others to pay for it. But to answer your last question, do you believe that it still remains? But one thing you must remember Thranduil is that all evil times must come to an end. It is only a matter of who will face it You fear for your son but his path will lead him to hope."

Thranduil looked at the peace of Imladris but remember that his kingdom was not like this. It couldn't hide as it lay near the darkness and the danger. His people were alone to fight an attack force nearly every day that angered him that others did not face the same as they did. That they were not in the firing line all the time. Glorfindel watched Thranduil's face, even with it like stone; he could always see what something was wrong and work out what he was thinking about.

"Thranduil, you may believe that this place is peaceful and it is but we have a danger that you do not…" At these words Thranduil turned and looked at Glorfindel. "…at least you have an affective wall that protects you because we do not. Our protection is from our secret location and our patrols that guard our home. Without those we would fall."

Thranduil sighed deeply and then turned to Glorfindel. "It was wrong of me to think those things. I am worried that…" Thranduil said but Glorfindel finished it for him knowing what was troubling him. "About failing your people and your son?" Thranduil nodded. Glorfindel then looked into Thranduil's eyes.

"Hiding like Thingol did in his own Kingdom is what brought him to his end Thranduil. Do not hide in your kingdoms letting the darkness grow." Glorfindel warned looking at Thranduil. He was worried that Thranduil would cut himself off from the others to protect his kingdom but in his heart Glorfindel knew that with the new friendship between Legolas and the twins he would think about his son's happiness.

Thranduil nodded to Glorfindel's comment and then turned and left Glorfindel alone. Glorfindel was worried, and not just for Thranduil. He could feel the shadow but could not place it. Could not see it yet as it changes form in front of him. But he had felt it before; a small amount of the shadow was burnt into his mind. As he retired to his room he hoped he had done enough to make sure that his friend would not fall, but in his heart he was worried. Unsure if his plan would work tomorrow.

As he awoke, he watched as the sun rose and then got to work.

Three hours later the company of Mirkwood elves and Thranduil were ready to leave. However Thranduil looked confused when Elladan and Elrohir joined them with their horses and enough food for a long journey. Legolas looked shocked but happy. "Are you coming with us?" He asked to which they nodded, Thranduil was as shocked as Legolas.

"I thought it would be nice for them to company you home before heading to Lothlorien." Glorfindel said looking at Thranduil and winked. Thranduil smiled and pulled Glorfindel and then Elrond in a one armed hug each. "Thank you mellons-nin. For everything." They both smiled and then Glorfindel added, "You might want to wait until you are home to thank me. Those two are not the best riding company you could wish for."

Thranduil sighed and then glared at Glorfindel who smiled. "You were like them once mellon-nin and do not forget it." Thranduil thought about that as they headed home. However Glorfindel's words had not changed his mind.

After the Battle of the Five Armies he had wished he had listened to his old friend. Many of his kin lay dead. But as Legolas went north, he knew that with Legolas' friendship with the twins had changed the young prince. He trusted the men of the north. Thranduil himself had learnt so much about them, enough to trust them. Also to trust hope, he did with a new truth behind Glorfindel's meaning. Darkness had returned but now he would face it like Glorfindel had told him too. Sauron had returned and he would fight him again, even as they chose to leave the shores of Middle Earth and return to the Undying Lands. They would fight one last time.


End file.
